


Staring into open flame

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Implied/Referenced Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt and Frank in the Three Wise Monkeys Verse, through Frank's POV.When Frank first meets the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, he's excepting some kind of choir boy, some kind of naive kid with inefficient methods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Arsonist's lullaby by Hozier

When Frank first meets the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, he's excepting some kind of choir boy, some kind of naive kid with inefficient methods.

\---

The firts time Frank sees the Devil, he's _interrogating_ a man, and doesn't notice the Devil crouching on a fire escape until he talks.

"Are you sure this man is guilty? "

Frank aims his gun at the vigilante. He doesn't seem to care.

"What?  
\- This man. Are you sure he's guilty?  
\- Yes! And shouldn't you be trying to stop me?"

The Devil tilts his head on the side.

"Huh. Good question."

He seems to consider.

"Nah. Have a good night! "

And them he _backflips up the building and parkour away_ , leaving Frank utterly bewildered. 

\---

The second time Frank sees the Devil, he's _pissed_. He's in a fucking dead-end, and no matter how many fucking goons he questions, he doesn't get anywhere. 

And now there's this fucking _half-measure_ , showing up and asking him if he's sure of what he's doing. And fuck, but maybe if the _Devil_ had done it earlier, _maybe he would have made enough of a dent in Hell's Kitchen gangs that Lisa and Frankie would still be alive_

And _yes_ , rationally, Frank knows it's not the Devil's fault. But grief cares little for reason, and before he can squash the sudden flare of anger he already _shot the Devil in the head_!

Forgetting the goon, who takes advantage of his distraction to _get the fuck out of here_ , Frank runs to where the Devil fell.

He's alive. His helmet stopped the bullet.

Frank waits alongside him until he wakes up.

(Frank briefly entertains the idea of tying him to a chimney, but quickly dismisses it.)

\---

Frank isn't sure when he started to call the Devil 'Red'.

He has no idea _why_ the Devil is calling _him_ 'Red', but he guesses it's best to just roll with it.

\---

Frank tries to get the Devil to kill. He's not sure why, honestly. 

(He doesn't want to be alone.)

~~Maybe, if the Devil had killed, maybe he would have made enough of a dent in Hell's Kitchen gangs that Lisa and Frankie would still be alive, and maybe it's not too late for other kids~~

Frank tries to get the Devil to kill. He fails. 

\---

The less said about the trial, the better.

\---

And then the Incident happens, and _fuck_. Just. _Fuck_. What kind of childhood did Red _have_?

(Frank isn't sure what surprises him the more - That Red's a lawyer, or that his lawyer is a vigilante.)

\---

After the Incident, Frank and Red starts a friendship of sorts. 

Which, to be honest, seems to mostly consists of Red cornering him on rooftops with an assortment of pies and casseroles.

"I do a lot of pro bono work." is the only explanation Frank gets. It's not actually an explanation at all, but Frank is more focused onto whether he should return the favor. 

"Hey, Red, is there any food you can't eat? Wouldn't want to poison you with take-out!"

Red seems to think about it.

"No red meat, under any circumstances, or anything that reminds of human flesh or congealated blood. Or avocado. Anything else kinda depends of how tired I am, but raw fish and fresh fruits are generally safe. When in doubt, try to take bland, organic food with a smooth texture. I usually stay away from take-out, though. They never wash their hands."

Well. The first part of this statement is worrying. As to the second part...

Fuck take-out. Frank is perfectly able to homecook. Hell, he bets he can do better than Red's pies and casseroles! 

\---

Now that Frank sees Red more, he starts noticing things, and there's something seriously wrong with the picture it's making. 

(Red's ability to fight ten armed people with his bare hands and win is impressive, and raises multiple red flags.)

(Red has a grudge against human traffickers and abusive parents, and Frank isn't sure where it comes from, but it can't be good.)

(Red is catholic, but he flinches every time someone says the word 'Father', and Frank has an idea as to why.)

\---

The last time Frank sees Red before leaving Hell's Kitchen, Red gives him an apple pie and wishes him good luck with utmost sincerity, before running off to stop a mugging.

\---

When Frank leaves Hell's Kitchen, he knows the Devil is an unholy mix of _weird_ and _fucked up_ and _incredibly dangerous_.

More importantly, he was expecting an enemy, and got a friend instead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Punisher

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Matt and Frank are friends in this verse. On Frank's side, their interactions are half utter bewilderment, half dawning suspicions and horrified realizations. He _may_ be planning a few murders. If they ever meet, Claire, whose interactions with Matt involve less bewilderment but just as much horrified suspicions, would probably helps. 
> 
> (Yes, Frank unknowingly entered a cooking competition with half of Matt's clients.)
> 
> I have no idea how the end got this sappy


End file.
